There has been a tremendous move to publish papers calling for improved risk assessments for ENMs however in most cases few solutions and only lists of urgent data and assessment needs are provided with references. Several significant reports such as [1-3] have done an excellent job of methodically listing key avenues for research and input [1-3]. We have tiuilt on these calls for information and assessment and are proposing to develop an integrated system where data from a multitude of sources can be linked and collectively assessed in a risk assessment framework.